Control
by LittleTeaDrinkingHobbit
Summary: Written for my lovely Girlfriend c:. Agent Kira Phoenix is taken in by an Alternate Universe of Evil Avengers...and gets more than just a welcome from an E!Clint.


"Oh what a doll." E!Clint cooed as he circled the SHIELD Agent currently tied and blind folded. Agent Kira Phoenix had been taken hostage by an Alternate Universe Avengers team and she didn't like it one bit.

"I'm not a fucking doll!" She spat angerily, despite not knowing where he was.

"Oh, what a mouth you have as well." E!Clint growled through his teeth, he eyes darkening more than they already were and he took a rough hold on her chin, making her look at him, despite her inability to see him.

"You will watch your tone and know your place!"

The growl that left Kira was more than enough to send a pleasure shiver down his spine as he smirked at her, examining her once more.

"I think you're going to fit right in just fine my dear." he nodded to himself, stopping in front of her. Kira's teeth clenched together as she bit back her remark for once, wanting to hear what this asshat had to say.

"You know they won't come for you right?" He asked, now inches from her.

"That's a lie!" She retorted almost instantly.

"It's not. We've taken the time to wipe their memories of you, they don't remember a thing. Any of them. That whiney blue headed girl, the monster with blue skin, and even that uglier Hawkeye fellow." E!Clint whispered to her face, making her tremble.

Kira should have been upset, should have been pissed and shouting...instead she was fighting off the odd arousal she felt building up in herself from his words. She should be feeling bad that her friends had forgotten her because of these people...and yet...she didn't.

If anything she felt she was...comfortable.

"What's this? Cat got your tongue?" Kira shook her head slowly,

"No...I'm just...defeated...I'm not needed any where." she whispered as her head lowered.

E!Clint stood frozen, he didn't know why, but the site of this woman sound and looking like this...hurt him. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin, much more gentlier than the last,

"Oh but you are Kira my dear...you're wanted here...you could fit right in with us." he whispered to her, ghosting his lips over hers.

Kira gasped gently when he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss, throwing her for a complete loop. Her head started to spin in confusion. She didn't know what to feel and it made her want to scream.

Anger.

Sadness.

Fear.

Loneliness.

Lust.

All of it was rushing through her and she wasn't thinking straight...so she kissed back.

This wasn't her Clint in any way, his hair and eyes were darker than his, his outfit was alternate to Clint's, and even his bow and arrows were different...and yet...she was tricking herself into believing that he was her Clint.

His hands reached around her slowly, untying the blindfold and letting it fall from her face. Their eyes locked and almost instantly the kiss turned heated, their tongue fighting for dominance.

With his hands still behind her, E!Clint undid her bonds and pulled her up off the chair, taking her place and setting her on his lap.

Kira panted softly as the kiss broke and she looked at him, lust apparent in both their eyes.

"We must do this quickly, and for that I apologize, because I want nothing more than to take you slowly, to make you beg." He growled at her as he lifted the skirt she was wear, edging her panties down slowly as he kissed her neck.

Her head tilted in pleasure for him, moaning softly as she worked the zipper on his pants. There was no need for fully undressing if they were to be doing a quickie.

The moment Kira had freed his cock and he had rid of her panties, he was making her straddle him more, her pussy hovering over his cock.

"I've never let anyone ride me before." he said honestly, slipping his hands underneath her shirt to mess with her breasts through her bra.

Kira couldn't help but smirk and lean down, kissing him as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock,

"Let me give you the best first time then..." she moaned as he slowly filled her to the hilt.

Both their heads tilted back slightly, enjoying the feel of one another before Kira put her hans on his shoulders and locked their lips once more.

E!Clint gripped her hips as she started to raise and lower herself down on him, making him groan instantly at how amazing it felt. Never before had he done this with another woman and how foolish he had been to not try it before.

"Oh fuck!" Kira cried out, riding this glorious man into submission. Even with her Clint, she had never managed to get him to do what she was currently doing...maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all...maybe it was meant to be.

She was forced from her thoughts as E!Clint changed his hips positions slightly and she let out scream, he was hitting her spot perfectly on and oh god did he smile widely at this,

"Have I found your spot?" He asked teasingly, aiding her in riding him faster and harder, purposefully hitting that spot.

"Ohgoddon'tstop!" Kira begged, not just to him but herself, to keep going. Her body starte to tingle as that warm sensation in the pit of her stomach started to arise, she knew very well she was close to orgasm.

E!Clint watched her with his mouth open, enjoying the site of Kira's eyes closed shut, riding him, and moaning his name.

"Are you close my dear?" He asked her, pulling her down on him quickly as he started to buck up into her, a sign that he was close as well.

"I want to cum together, please!" she hissed, hugging him to her now as she let him have the last bit of control.

"Can do sweet thing, you're getting so tight." He groaned in her ear, thrusting much more eratically now.

"Fucking christ!" He yelled as he shot himself inside her, her walls clenching and unclenching around him with her own orgasm.

Slowly his thruts began to go to a normal pace, then slowing down to a stop completely as he was left panting and holding the panting woman to himself.

E!Clint smirked at her,

"What do you say...think you'll stay?"

Kira tiredly glanced at him before laughing slightly,

"So long as you let me have control like this again."


End file.
